Arrivée mouvementée
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Séquelle de "c'est compliqué, le début d'une relation" et "une potion à la Dumbledore". la grossesse de Harry n'est vraiment de tout repos...


Auteur : Arthemisdu44

Titre : Arrivée mouvementée

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent toujours à J.K. Rowling et je m'occupe toujours de la partie Yaoi

Blablabla : 2eme séquelle de mon twoshot « c'est compliqué, le début d'une relation » et 1er de " une potion à la Dumbledore". Cette fois-ci, on va voir qui c'est qui demande l'autre en mariage et comment se passe la grossesse et l'accouchement de notre héros préféré.

* * *

Pour la énième fois depuis le début de sa grossesse, Harry détruisit la vaisselle. Il avait été assez prudent pour acheter de la vaisselle bon marché lorsqu'il avait apprit que la famille Weasley venait déjeuner au grand complet pour fêter l'événement. Il se demandait pourquoi son amant avait décidé de les inviter, car à part Ron et Hermione, il ne parlait à aucun autre membre de la famille. Ça faisait presque deux mois maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant, et trois qu'il était enceint. Ça commençait à se voir doucement mais sûrement et le Survivant n'était pas plus heureux que ça de se voir grossir aussi vite. Tout le monde était déjà au courant ou presque. Il n'avait encore rien dit à la directrice et il avait déjà commencé la nouvelle année. Tôt ou tard, il allait être obligé de lui annoncer, bien qu'il n'en ait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas se faire remplacer, les élèves allaient parler de son absence et les journaux en profiteraient, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie que tous les élèves le sachent, car les journaux seraient forcément au courant à un moment ou un autre. Pourtant, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres solutions. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il abandonna la vaisselle à Kreattur qui commençait déjà à ranger et fila dans la salle de bain. Comme souvent ces derniers temps, il était pris d'envie incontrôlable et il voulait prendre un bain dans la minute, alors que la famille Weasley arrivait dans moins d'une demi-heure. Il entendit vaguement Drago revenir dans la cuisine, demander à l'elfe de maison où est-ce qu'il était passé et monter les escaliers. Il plongea la tête sous l'eau, espérant naïvement que son amant ne le remarquerait pas. Malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier le rejoignit dans la grande baignoire qu'il avait installée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon ange ?

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir plus tôt que tu avais invité les Weasley.

- Si je l'avais fait, tu te serais encore enfermer dans la cuisine pour cuisiner et rester debout toute la journée. Et ce n'est pas conseiller dans ton état.

- Dray, je suis enceint, pas en sucre.

- Une grossesse masculine est dangereuse, la médicomage nous l'a assez répété. Regarde comment tu fais exploser tout se qui se trouve à ta proximité quand tu es contrarié.

- Il ne fallait pas les inviter sans me le dire. Pourquoi les as-tu invités d'abord ?

- Maintenant que je m'entends mieux avec eux, je voulais leur dire que je sais où est ma mère et qu'elle va bien. Grâce à toi, je sais qu'ils ne diront rien aux journaux. Et comme ça, on pourra faire une petite fête avec tous les grands parents.

- On a le temps, il ne doit arriver qu'au mois de mars. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu veux me parler d'autre chose ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Tu rougis comme une adolescente que son copain vient de complimenter.

- Je te déteste. Je ne peux rien te cacher.

- Tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis. J'ai envie de toi maintenant.

- Je dois te demander quelque chose avant.

- Après, je te veux maintenant.

- Je veux t'épouser.

- Pardon ?

- Je veux me marier avec toi et je veux que tout le monde soit au courant.

- Tu ne me dis pas ça à cause du bébé au moins ? Je ne veux pas me marier avec toi juste parce que j'attends ton enfant.

- Bien sûr que non, mon ange. Je t'aime et je veux me marier avec toi pour ça. Rien au monde ne pourra me forcer à me marier avec toi. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux avec moi.

- On n'a pas besoin de se marier pour ça. Moi aussi, je t'aime et on s'aimera toujours, qu'on soit mariés ou non.

- D'accord, on ne se mariera pas, si tu ne veux pas. Je voulais simplement que tout le monde soit au courant de mon bonheur de t'avoir comme compagnon et j'aurais bien aimé porter ton nom.

- Drago, moi aussi, je veux me marier avec toi, mais j'ai côtoyé des gens qui m'ont rendu prudent. Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses ce choix pour une mauvaise raison. Depuis quand veux-tu porter mon nom ?

- Depuis que je suis amoureux de toi. Je veux m'appeler Potter et être fier de mon mari.

- Alors ça sera Potter-Malfoy. Moi aussi, je suis fier de mon mari.

- Moi aussi, je te veux maintenant.

o.O.o

Les Weasley étaient arrivés depuis presque un quart d'heure lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle de bain. Drago était, comme à son habitude, bien habillé et disposé. Harry, lui, avait toujours les cheveux qui dégoulinaient d'eau et une légère couleur rosé sur les joues. George en profita donc pour le taquiner un peu.

Contrairement à de nombreuses fois, aucun autre couvert ne fut brisé, bien que les verres aient dangereusement tremblé lorsque Drago avait annoncé qu'ils se mariaient et que tout le monde les avaient félicité. L'humeur de Harry étant instable, l'émotion d'être aussi bien entouré l'avait presque fait pleurer. Son futur mari lui promis d'être avec lui lorsqu'il irait l'annoncer à McGonagall. Blaise et Pansy accueillirent eux aussi très bien la nouvelle, Drago leur ayant envoyé un hibou pour les prévenir. Par contre, la directrice, qu'ils allèrent voir une semaine après la demande officielle de l'ancien Serpentard, l'accepta moins bien, et ils ne lui avaient encore rien dit pour le bébé.

- Vous ne pensez pas que ce mariage est un peu précipité. Après tout, vous ne sortez ensemble que depuis peu de temps. Ça ne fait même pas un an.

- C'est pour ça qu'on veut se marier le 14 février. Ça fera un an qu'on sort ensemble ou presque, lui dit Drago.

- Et vous voulez un congé pour faire votre voyage de noces !

- Non, on le fera pendant les vacances scolaires. Mais Harry aurait quand même besoin d'un congé.

- Et pourquoi donc, monsieur Potter ?

- Je suis enceint, professeur McGonagall, dit timidement l'intéressé.

- Pardon ?

- J'attends un enfant, répéta plus fort Harry, vexé qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu la première fois.

- Il fallait que ça tombe sur vous. Je ne connais personne qui pourrait vous remplacer.

- Il devrait naître au mois de mars et nous sommes à peine en octobre. Vous avez encore un peu de temps devant vous pour en trouvez un.

- Harry, la médicomage a dit que tu devais arrêter de travailler au moins 3 mois et demi avant, le réprimanda Drago.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non, mais je sais que Blaise Zabini recherche du travail.

- Il peut venir quand il veut. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire autrement.

- Professeur, quand le bébé sera là, je démissionnerais, alors ...

- QUOI ? Crièrent en cœur les deux professeurs.

- Je veux m'occuper de mon bébé à plein temps.

- Et si je refuse ? Menaça McGonagall.

- Je n'ai pas connu mes parents. Vous n'allez pas m'empêcher de vouloir passer du temps auprès de mes enfants, même s'il ne devrait pas leur arriver grand chose.

- De toute façon, je sens que je ne pourrais pas vous faire changer d'avis. Vous travaillerez à l'école jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Après, vous serez considéré comme étant en congé jusqu'à la naissance de votre enfant. À ce moment là, vous ne ferez plus partit des enseignants. Je vous laisse le soin de l'annoncer aux élèves, monsieur Potter.

Ils sortirent de la pièce doucement, Drago cajolant son futur mari pour la décision qu'il avait prise. Le survivant n'avait pas l'intention de l'annoncer aux élèves tout de suite. Il voulait d'abord savoir le sexe du bébé. Il était certain qu'il aurait le droit à ce genre de questions.

Le mois d'octobre et le mois de novembre passèrent tranquillement. Les rendez-vous chez le médicomage n'annonçaient rien de dramatique et ils savaient enfin de quel sexe serait leur enfant. La première semaine de décembre, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et interrompit son premier cours de la semaine un peu plus tôt pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. À presque 4 mois d'accoucher, son ventre avait bien grossit, mais les ragots étaient pour le moment bien loin de la vérité. Il savait que dans l'heure suivante, toute l'école serait au courant.

- Vous aurez un autre professeur à votre retour de vacances ?

- Mais on ne veut pas, nous.

- Mais vous n'avez pas le choix. Je dois arrêter de travailler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous n'avez pas deviné. Je pensais que ça se voyait !

- Vous êtes malade ?

- C'est un ancien sort de Voldemort qui n'agit que maintenant ?

- Le professeur Malfoy vous a quitté ?

- Non, il ne m'a pas quitté. On va même se marier. On fera même une réception dans l'école car vous êtes mes élèves et que je veux que vous participiez à notre bonheur.

- Alors pourquoi vous partez ?

- Et qui est-ce qui va vous remplacer ?

- Mon remplaçant est Blaise Zabini. Il passera les trois dernières semaines de l'année avec nous. Quand à pourquoi je pars, c'est parce que j'attends un enfant et que je dois rester au calme.

Le professeur de DCFM fut soudain tellement assaillit de questions qu'il ne sut plus où donner de la tête. Les questions étaient très différentes selon la maison des élèves et leur sexe. Les filles Griffondor le trouvaient adorable tandis que les garçons le trouvaient extrêmement courageux. Les Serpentards se dirent que c'était sûrement une invention du fondateur de leur maison tandis que les Poufsoufles et Serdaigles posaient des questions plus techniques. Le jeune homme ne fut jamais aussi heureux de retrouver son lit le soir.

Drago était penché sur lui à l'embrasser longuement pour le réconforter lorsque son futur mari se redressa brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Drago.

- Non, Dray. Je n'ai mal nulle part. C'est juste que...le bébé a bougé.

- Oh, c'est merveilleux ! S'exclama l'ancien serpentard en posant la tête sur le ventre de Harry.

- Tu ressembles à un Poufsoufle.

- Et alors ? J'ai le droit d'être heureux. Moi aussi, je veux sentir le bébé bouger.

- Alors, c'est toi qui porteras le prochain. Tu verras comme ce n'est pas aussi merveilleux que tu le dis.

- Comment on va l'appeler ? L'ignora Drago.

- J'avais pensé à Ewan. C'est joli et pas trop commun. Et toi, tu avais pensé à quoi ?

- J'avais pensé à Ianto. Mais j'aime beaucoup celui que tu as choisis.

- Dans ce cas, on l'appellera Ewan Harry Potter-Malfoy et le prochain, ça sera Ianto Drago Potter-Malfoy.

- Et si c'est une fille ?

- Je veux plus de deux enfants, Dray.

- Ça me va. Oh, il a bougé.

Drago resta un long moment à s'extasier sur les mouvements de son futur fils. Si bien que le lendemain, il arriva en retard à son cours.

Blaise était arrivé depuis trois jours lorsque les journaux publièrent enfin la nouvelle. Tout le monde avait été surpris de ne pas les avoir vu réagir plus tôt mais Hermione et McGonagall les en avaient empêché. Harry et Drago reçurent alors des milliers de lettres tous les jours. Ce qui fit le bonheur de plusieurs personnes. Si l'ancien Griffondor avait voulu les jeter sans les lire, Drago avait préféré employer des gens à les lire. Ils devaient lui dire quelles lettres le menaçait lui, Harry, leur fils à venir, ou un de leurs proches. Et il n'avait pas eu tout à fait tord car plusieurs d'entre elles menaçait Harry. Personne ne pouvaient savoir d'où elles venaient mais il savait qu'il devait le protéger un minimum.

o.O.o

Le mois de janvier passa très vite pour Harry et Drago. Bien que le premier ne travaille plus, il était pas mal occupé par les médicomages, qui sans lui faire le moindre mal, voyait en lui un sujet d'expérience incroyable. En lisant les livres, il avait apprit qu'il était seulement le cinquième homme à tomber enceint depuis la création de la potion, en 1670. Et comme Drago était toujours occupé avec les cours à Poudlard, c'était lui qui s'occupait des préparatifs du mariage. De son côté, Drago employait des gens pour surveiller sur futur époux. Pas à cause du bébé, mais des lettres de menaces encore trop fréquentes à son goût. Il devait toujours trouver quelqu'un de différents car il savait que Harry s'en rendrait compte. Or, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà par l'arrivée de plus en plus proche de leur fils.

Sauf que le jour du mariage, ce n'était plus Harry qui était effrayé, mais Drago. Et c'était ces amis qui en faisaient les frais.

- Et s'il y a un problème, il ne pourra pas se défendre, il n'a plus le droit de faire de la magie. Et s'il changeait d'avis ? Et s'il ne m'aimait plus ? Et s'il voulait partir avec Ewan en me laissant tout seul ? Et ...

- Tu crois qu'il va continuer comme ça pendant encore longtemps ? Demanda d'un air las Blaise à Pansy.

- Je ne sais pas. Je sais que Harry est plutôt serein comparé aux derniers jours et à son état.

- Dis le plus fort, Drago ne t'a pas entendu.

- Est-ce que je suis bien habillé ?

- Oui, Drago, tu es très beau. Harry serait capable d'accoucher sur place en te voyant.

- Quoi ? Mais il ne faut surtout pas. Trouve-moi autre chose, je ne veux pas qu'il y ai de problèmes...

- Je laisse tomber. Je vais voir si le papa porteur se porte mieux que toi, capitula Blaise.

Harry, lui, était très calme, pour une fois. Il n'avait encore rien fait exploser et se contentait de caresser son ventre maintenant assez bien rebondit, bien que moins qu'une femme normale, en sifflotant. Harry et Drago étaient habillés exactement pareil, dans un costume de lin blanc, mais aucun des deux ne savaient pour l'autre. Harry ria de bon cœur lorsque Blaise lui apprit que son futur mari craignait qu'il accouche en le voyant si beau. Cependant, il put voir dans son regard qu'il était inquiet. Il se dit que c'était à cause du mariage.

Harry fut le premier devant le prêtre. La médicomage lui avait conseillé de rester assis le plus longtemps possible, la morphologie des hommes n'étant pas adaptée à porter des bébés. Il se fatiguait donc bien plus vite qu'une femme enceinte de 8 mois et il devait éviter qu'il y ait des complications. Lorsque Drago arriva, il se leva et n'eut d'yeux que pour lui. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant d'être rappelés à l'ordre par le prêtre. Harry avait choisis ses deux meilleurs amis comme témoins et Drago avait fait de même. Lily fut très calme dans les bras de sa mère pendant toute la cérémonie. Lorsque enfin, les deux hommes furent définitivement mariés, elle cria en même temps que les invités présents, puis se mit à pleurer lorsqu'elle vit Hermione, Narcissa et Molly faire de même.

Le soir, tout le monde émigra à Poudlard où les élèves avaient réservé une belle fête aux nouveaux mariés. Certains en profitèrent pour pouvoir danser avec leur professeur de potion, Harry n'ayant ni l'envie, ni la possibilité de danser. Il discutait joyeusement avec les élèves qui lui demandaient de ses nouvelles, puis avec Dean, qui s'en voulait encore d'avoir entretenu une liaison avec Ginny quand il sortait encore avec. Pour la énième fois, Harry lui dit qu'il n'y était pour rien et lui demanda quand est-ce qu'ils se décideraient à se marier. Mais comme d'habitude, sa question resta sans réponse.

Harry quitta la fête dans les premiers, ces journées l'ayant véritablement épuiser. Drago le suivit très vite, au plus grand déplaisir de toutes les personnes présentes, qui continuèrent quand même à faire la fête.

- Tu as l'air crevé, mon ange. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Parfaitement bien. Je te rappelle que je suis enceint et que vu que je ne suis pas vraiment prévu pour, je me fatigue beaucoup plus vite. Ne t'inquiète pas tant. Bientôt, tu devras courir après Ewan pour le disputer et tu regretteras le temps où il était bien sagement dans mon ventre.

- La première chose que je ferais lorsqu'il sera là, c'est de le confier à Hermione pour que je puisse m'occuper de toi comme il se doit. Ça fait des mois qu'on ne peut plus s'aimer passionnément.

- Tu devras attendre encore un peu. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être assez en forme pour une partie de jambes en l'air.

- Je patienterais une journée. Une seule.

- Alors je tâcherais d'être en forme. Aie.

- Et je le disputerais de t'avoir fait mal pendant que tu le portais.

- Chut, il ne le fait pas exprès. Je suis sûr qu'il est impatient de nous rencontrer.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air aussi inquiet ?

- Dray, je suis censé accoucher dans moins d'un mois. Qui ne serait pas inquiet ?

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a que ça ?

- Oui, mon cher et tendre époux, il n'y a que ça.

Un peu rassuré, Drago se blottit contre Harry et s'endormit vite. Il ne vit pas l'expression désolée de son nouveau mari. Le survivant s'en voulait de lui avoir mentit, mais il ne voulait pas le mettre en alerte pour rien. Quelqu'un était parvenu à savoir où est-ce qu'ils habitaient et l'ancien professeur de DCFM recevait presque tous les jours des lettres de menaces. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Drago, mais ces lettres lui faisaient quand même un peu peur. Celui qui les écrivait menacait de tuer Drago, de le kidnapper lui et de prendre son enfant. Il voulait croire qu'il s'agissait juste d'un illuminé qui ne mettrait jamais ces menaces à exécution.

Le lendemain, Drago emmena Harry chez la médicomage avant de retourner à l'école. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir être auprès de Harry pour la dernière écographie mais la directrice estimait avoir déjà suffisamment fait pour eux et lui avait ordonné de revenir faire ses cours. Le survivant devait ensuite rejoindre Hermione chez elle pour le reste de sa grossesse. Ses affaires étaient déjà rendues chez elle.

Cependant, lorsque trois heures après le rendez-vous, il n'était toujours pas chez elle, la jeune femme commença à s'inquiéter et alla voir la médicomage. Celle-ci lui assura que Harry avait quitté Sainte-Mangouste depuis au moins deux heures. De plus en plus inquiète, elle se rendit au square Grimmaud. Elle espérait qu'il était simplement venu chercher des choses qu'il avait pu oublier et qu'il s'était endormi quelque part. Elle découvrit une lettre sur le perron et avant même d'être entrée dans la maison, elle transplana à Pré-au-Lard. Elle entra dans la salle de potion sans s'annoncer et se ficha complètement des élèves qui se tournèrent vers elle dans un même mouvement.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce ... commença le prof de potion.

- Drago, Harry a été enlevé ! Assena la jeune femme en brandissant la lettre.

o.O.o

« _Ce n'est pas parce que tu as tué Voldemort que tu dois te croire tout permis. Malfoy ne pourra jamais te rendre heureux. Regarde ce qu'il a fait de toi : un monstre de foire, un homme attendant un enfant. C'est contre nature mais je vais arranger ça. Tu seras débarrassé de cette erreur et j'empêcherais le traitre Malfoy de te retrouver. Ne crains plus rien, je serais près de toi très bientôt_. »

La lettre dans la main de Drago tremblait plus encore que si l'école tombait en ruine. Les élèves étaient assez intelligents pour ne pas parler, même si tous ne voulaient faire que ça. Hermione les fit sortir et demanda à ce qu'ils préviennent la directrice et les professeurs. En moins de 5 minutes, l'école entière fut au courant. McGonagall, Ron, Blaise, Neville et Luna furent les premiers arrivées.

- J'avais dit qu'il lui arriverait quelque chose ! Commenta Luna

- Ca fait un an que tu nous as dit ça, répliqua Hermione plus méchamment qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Personne n'a une idée de qui pourrait avoir fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il faut retourner au Square Grimmaud. Peut-être que Kreattur saura quelque chose. Professeur, est-ce ...

- Bien sûr, monsieur Weasley. Je vous autorise vous, monsieur Zabini et monsieur Potter-Malfoy a accompagné madame Weasley. Prévenez-moi immédiatement lorsque vous le retrouverez. Je vais prévenir le Ministre pour qu'il mette les Aurors à sa recherche également.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler qu'ils se rendirent compte que Drago avait disparu. Il était déjà au portail et il transplana alors que tous les autres sortaient à peine de l'école. Ils le retrouvèrent en train de crier sur l'elfe de maison et de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait à porter de main. Blaise et Ron parvinrent à la calmer assez pour qu'il arrête de s'en prendre aux meubles. Pendant ce temps, Hermione interrogeait Kreattur.

- Est-ce que c'est la première lettre que Harry reçoit ?

- Non, madame. Monsieur Potter-Malfoy a déjà reçu de nombreuses lettres comme celle que monsieur Potter-Malfoy m'a montrée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il en a fait ?

- Il les a brûlée. Elles lui faisaient peur et il m'a demandé de n'en parler à personne, pas même à monsieur Potter-Malfoy. Il pensait que la protection que lui fournissait son mari suffirait.

- Il était au courant pour les Aurors qui le suivait, s'étonna Blaise. Ce mec est vraiment incroyable.

- Est-ce qu'il savait qui lui écrivait ? Est-ce qu'il te l'a dit ?

- Monsieur Potter-Malfoy m'a dit qu'il avait peut-être une idée mais il n'a rien dit à Kreattur.

- Est-ce qu'il aurait pu l'écrire quelque part ? Demanda Ron.

- Lorsque monsieur Potter-Malfoy n'est pas là, le maitre écrivait parfois tard le soir et il cache son cahier dans un endroit que Kreattur connait.

- Montre le nous, s'il te plait.

- Le maitre ne veut pas !

- Harry a été enlevé, triple buse, alors tu vas nous le montrer immédiatemment ou tu me sers de diner, gronda Drago.

Hermione disputa Drago et promit à Kreattur qu'il ne lui arriverait rien et que Harry le récompenserait lorsqu'il rentrera. L'elfe réfléchit très vite, bien que trop lentement au goût de Drago et il alla dans le bureau de son maitre en transplanant. Il revint aussi vite et tandis un parchemin à Hermione. Celle-ci le lut très rapidement et le lâcha brutalement.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être elle.

Drago récupéra le parchemin et il n'avait pas encore fini de le lire qu'il le froissa et y mit le feu.

- Je sais où elle est. On y va. Maintenant !

o.O.o

Harry se réveillait doucement, une violente douleur au crâne le prenant soudainement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut un peu surpris par le peu de lumière qu'il y avait, et qui l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il remarqua qu'il avait les mains attachées et il pesta de ne pas pouvoir utiliser sa magie. Il resta attentif sur ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour de lui et fut heureux de constater que son bébé n'avait rien, bien qu'il montre son mécontentement en lui tapant dans le ventre. Il entendit soudain quelqu'un approcher et il fut aveuglé lorsque la lumière entra par la porte ouverte.

- Oh, tu es réveillé. Tu as mis un peu de temps quand même. Je t'ai à peine touché.

- Pansy ! Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu es pourtant intelligent, non ? C'était un beau mariage hier. Dommage que je n'ai pas pu agir plus tôt, il va falloir que je m'occupe de Drago maintenant. Mais il va pouvoir attendre un peu. Tu te rends compte à quel point tu es gros.

- Je prendrais ça pour un compliment.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Cela devrait être impossible pour un homme de porter un enfant. C'est un privilège qui ne devrait être réservé qu'aux femmes. C'est pourquoi je vais y remédier. Et une fois qu'on sera débarrassé de ce batard, tu seras à moi.

- Jamais. Je suis heureux avec Drago et tu ne feras strictement rien à Ewan.

- Parce qu'il a déjà un nom ? Tu pourras toujours le mettre sur sa tombe. Quand à Drago, il ne te rend pas heureux, c'est impossible. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Tu verras, après quelques temps avec moi, tu l'oublieras.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi !

- Je fais ce que je veux dans ma maison, Harry. Et je ne veux pas de ce batard.

Harry était terrifié. Il ne pouvait rien faire sans mettre la vie de son enfant en danger et s'il ne faisait rien, il serait également en danger. Il espéra un instant que Hermione avait déjà prévenu Drago et que Kreattur les aura aidé. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de les attendre. La jeune femme se rapprochait dangereusement de lui et elle avait sa baguette à la main, visant son ventre. Bientôt, il sentit la pointe le caresser et il ferma les yeux en l'entendant.

- Dis adieu à ton petit enfant, Harry. Bientôt, tu seras libre.

Il y eut alors une énorme explosion. Harry eut juste le temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de remarquer qu'il était détaché lorsqu'une violente douleur le prit au ventre. Il hurla et ne remarqua même pas le monde qui entrait dans la pièce en courant. Blaise et Ron couraient après Pansy qui tentait de s'enfuir alors que Drago et Hermione se précipitait vers le Survivant qui n'arrêtait pas de hurler.

- Mon ange, c'est moi. C'est fini, elle ne te fera plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Hermione ?

- Le sort de Pansy l'a raté mais il est passé trop près de lui. Je crois que le bébé est en train d'arriver.

- QUOI ? Mais il est à un mois du terme.

- Je sais. Calme-le autant que tu le peux. Je vais essayer de contacter la médicomage Corenn. Surtout calme-le, il pourrait perdre le bébé autrement.

Drago voulut protester mais Hermione sortait déjà en courant. Il prit alors son mari dans les bras et commença à le bercer doucement. Après un moment qui lui paru trop long, Harry arrêta de hurler et sembla reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il reconnu les bras de son blond, malgré la douleur qui lui tenaillait toujours le ventre et la tête.

- Dray ! Murmura-t-il faiblement.

- Mon ange, tout va bien, je suis là. Tout le monde est à la poursuite de Pansy et Hermione est partie chercher la médicomage.

- J'ai mal partout, Dray. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir l'attendre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va vite arriver et s'occuper de toi. Reste avec moi, d'accord.

Le Survivant hocha simplement et faiblement la tête. Drago continua à le bercer doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il voie arriver la médicomage et Hermione. La première repoussa sans ménagement le blond, qui alla se réfugier dans les bras de la deuxième. Elle se retourna très vite vers eux avec un air qui se voulait rassurant mais qui ne l'était pas.

- Je vais avoir besoin d'aide, madame Weasley. Quand à vous, monsieur Potter-Malfoy, j'aimerai que vous quittiez la pièce. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre, votre mari doit accoucher maintenant.

- Ici ? Mais...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien. Dès que le bébé sera sortit, je transplanerais à Sainte-Mangouste avec Harry et le bébé. Madame Weasley vous aidera à venir à l'hôpital. Vous allez l'attendre, vous n'êtes pas en état d'effectuer un transplanage tout seul.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Sortez immédiatement. Il en va de la vie de Harry et du bébé.

Drago sortit rapidement et ferma la porte derrière lui, espérant ne rien entendre. Mais de nouveaux cris de son mari lui parvinrent et il frappa le mur à côté de lui. Soudain, Blaise et Ron revinrent avec Pansy.

- Toi ! Espèce de ...

- Comment va Harry ? Demanda Ron en l'interrompant.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle ne veut pas que je reste avec lui. Toi, s'il arrive quoique ce soit à Harry ou Ewan, je te jure que je vais te tuer.

- Tu devrais peut-être le faire maintenant, car j'ai bien l'intention de me débarrasser de ton batard.

Blaise lâcha Pansy pour empêcher Drago de la frapper. Les Aurors arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard et emmenèrent la jeune fille avec eux. Drago se mit alors à faire les cents pas, suivit très vite par ses deux amis. Après ce qui leur paru une éternité, Hermione sortit de la pièce, décoiffée et en sueur. Ron lui demanda rapidement comment elle se sentait, mais elle haussa simplement les épaules, prenant le bras de Drago et transplanant directement à Sainte-Mangouste. Les deux autres firent de même, mais les deux premiers arrivés étaient arrivés au bout du couloir. Ils les rejoignirent au moment même où une infirmière sortait avec un petit paquet dans les bras, suivit de près par la médicomage Corenn.

- Comment va Harry ?

- Il est épuisé. Son enlèvement puis l'accouchement précipité l'ont complètement vidé de ses forces. Il doit rester ici au moins une semaine et en repos total. Mais votre fils va très bien. D'après les examens de ce matin, il aurait fallu que Harry accouche avant terme. Dommage qu'un enlèvement ait autant précipiter les choses. Mais il est hors de danger. Il pourra quitter Sainte-Mangouste dans deux jours, si vous voulez.

- Je peux le voir ? Demanda timidement Drago.

- Vous pouvez même le prendre. Par contre, attendez un peu avant de l'emmener auprès de Harry. Il lui faut du repos absolu, surtout s'il veut pouvoir s'en occuper après.

Le blond hocha simplement la tête en prenant dans ses bras le petit paquet que lui tendait l'infirmière. Il resta bouche-bée devant son petit garçon qui dormait à points fermés. Il ne le garda cependant pas très longtemps, soucieux de retrouver Harry au plus vite. Laissant à Hermione le soin de s'en occuper, il entra dans la chambre de son mari sur la pointe des pieds et alla s'asseoir près de son lit. Il le regarda longtemps en train de dormir, avant lui aussi de rejoindre le pays des rêves.

Ce fut une main lui caressant les cheveux qui le réveilla, et il tomba nez-à-nez avec un regard vert fatigué mais pétillant et un grand sourire.

- Bonjour, mon ange. Comment tu vas ?

- Je suis fatigué, mais je vais bien. Où est Ewan ?

- C'est Hermione qui s'en occupe pour le moment. Il n'a rien. Mais la médicomage veut que tu attendes un peu avant de le voir.

- Je ne veux pas attendre. Je veux le voir maintenant.

- Ne soit pas si pressé. Tu pourras l'avoir bientôt, et rien que pour toi. C'est pour que tu puisses t'en occuper qu'elle veut que tu te reposes bien avant.

- D'accord. Je crois que ça ne va pas être pour tout de suite, la partie de jambes en l'air.

- Non, mais je serais patient. Ta santé passe avant nos petits plaisirs.

- Sans ces petits plaisirs, Ewan ne serait pas là.

- Il nous ressemble à tout les deux. Il a les mêmes cheveux que toi et d'après Hermione, il a les mêmes yeux que moi.

- C'est un parfait mélange de notre amour. Va t'occuper de lui maintenant.

- Hermione est déjà avec lui.

- Hermione a elle aussi un bébé dont elle doit s'occuper et je ne veux pas qu'il reste trop longtemps sans un de nous deux. Et tu dois t'occuper de sa chambre. Tu avais dit que tu le ferais quand je serais chez elle.

- Et qui est-ce qui s'occupera d'Ewan le temps que je bricole ?

- Moi ! Tu sais bien que je n'écoute pas ce qu'on me dit. Si d'ici demain, je n'ai pas vu mon fils, je ferais exploser cette chambre. Qu'importe que je sois fatigué ou non.

- Je te crois. Repose-toi, je resterais avec Ewan. Et cette nuit, quand tout le monde sera en train de dormir, je le ramènerais auprès de toi, d'accord mon ange ?

- Complètement. Laisse-moi dormir maintenant. Je crois que j'en aie encore besoin.

Drago l'embrassa longtemps avant de partir. Il regarda son mari s'endormir avec les joues rougies. Hermione était toujours dans le couloir avec le bébé dans les bras. Il récupéra son fils et remercia tout le monde pour l'aide qu'ils lui avait apporté. Il ordonna plus qu'il ne demanda à Hermione de rejoindre sa fille et à Blaise et Ron de retourner à Poudlard. Lui-même allait s'arranger avec McGonagall plus tard. Il se balada une bonne partie de la journée dans Sainte-Mangouste. Il croisa quelques connaissances, des Mangemorts devenu fous ou repentis et toujours en convalescence. Il trouva également George en compagnie de Lockhart et il fit bien attention à ne pas attiré l'attention sur lui car le fils Weasley trouverait sûrement quelque chose à faire pour l'énerver. Le soir, il avait toujours son fils dans les bras lorsqu'il vit Kingsley arriver à l'hôpital. Les infirmières lui interdisant d'aller voir Harry, il alla voir Drago.

- Bonsoir, monsieur Malfoy.

- Potter-Malfoy, monsieur le ministre.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir, hier. Il s'agit de votre fils, je suppose.

- Je vous présente monsieur Ewan Harry Potter-Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de Pansy.

- Mademoiselle Parkinson est pour le moment bien gardée dans les locaux du ministère. Elle sera jugée dans la semaine, et croyez moi, elle sera très certainement envoyée à Azkanban pour le restant de ces jours. Les sorciers n'ont pas du tout apprécié qu'on s'en prenne à leur héros national. Et qui plus est était enceint. Vous devriez lire les journaux demain. Ils ne tariront pas d'éloges sur vous.

- Nous avons eu d'autres lettres de menaces, autres que celles que Pansy à envoyer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je continu à mettre des Aurors à votre protection et je suis persuadé que monsieur Potter redeviendra très vite apte à se défendre tout seul.

- Potter-Malfoy, monsieur le ministre.

- Je sais, mais il est compliqué de vous différencier si vous porter le même nom. Prenez soin de votre fils et de votre mari, monsieur _Potter-Malfoy_.

- Évidemment.

Drago regarda le ministre partir avant de se diriger vers une infirmière pour qu'elle lui donne de quoi nourrir son fils. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que le nombre d'infirmières et de médicomages avait diminué de moitié, le blond se dirigea à pas de loup vers la chambre de son mari et entra sans que personne ne le remarque. Harry était déjà assis dans son lit, attendant impatiemment de voir son fils.

- Oh, il est magnifique.

- Et adorable. Il n'a pleuré qu'une seule fois jusqu'à présent, et parce qu'il avait faim. C'est un vrai petit ange, comme toi.

- Je sais. Maintenant, part avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que c'est toi qui m'as amené Ewan.

- D'accord. Je reviendrais demain voir comment tu vas et s'ils ne t'ont pas lynché pour avoir kidnappé ton propre fils. Ensuite, il faudra que je retourne à l'école.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr qu'Hermione s'occupera bien de moi.

Le blond embrassa encore une fois son mari très longuement avant de partir presque en courant. Il lui avait laissé de quoi le nourrir dans la nuit et il savait qu'il se débrouillerait très bien pour lui changer sa couche.

Évidement, le lendemain matin, ce fut le branle-bas de combat dans l'hôpital. Le fils Potter-Malfoy avait disparu et demeurait totalement introuvable. L'infirmière de garde avait assuré avoir vu Drago partir sans son fils et n'avoir vu personne rentrer après lui. Personne ne voulait prévenir Harry, de peur que ce dernier ne fasse un malaise en entendant la terrible nouvelle. La médicomage Corenn dût cependant si résoudre après plusieurs heures de recherches infructueuses. Aussi, lorsqu'elle découvrit Ewan blottit et endormis dans les bras de son père tout aussi endormis, elle fut un peu surprise. Puis, trouvant la scène attendrissante, elle resta un peu à les regarder avant de partir à reculons et de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle rassura tout le monde en leur apprenant où se trouvait le bébé et elle se promit de disputer Harry pour avoir ignoré ses recommandations.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait dit la médicomage, Harry sortit plus vite que prévu de Sainte-Mangouste. Cela étonna à peine ses amis, habitué à le voir faire des choses censées être impossibles. Drago rentrait maintenant tous les soirs, ne voulant pas être éloigné trop longtemps de son mari et de son fils. Le blond trouvait Harry un poil trop protecteur envers Ewan, mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui en vouloir, entre le passé douloureux du Survivant et l'accouchement mouvementé d'Ewan. McGonagall, compréhensive, n'avait rien dit lorsque Drago avait oublié de donner quelques cours, mais elle lui dit que cela ne devait tout de même pas arriver trop souvent. Pansy fut condamnée à vie à Azkanban, pour la plus grande joie de Harry et Drago, qui n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle ait put faire ça. Blaise aussi était touché, mais moins que ses amis ne l'auraient pensé. Il avait apparemment trouvé son comportement étrange depuis qu'elle savait que son meilleur ami sortait avec son ex-pire ennemi, mais pensant ses soupçons infondés, il n'avait rien dit.

Il se passa moins d'un an avant que les deux jeunes hommes n'essaient de nouveaux la potion. Et comme la première fois, elle fut un succès. Ils n'avaient pas encore vingt-cinq ans qu'ils étaient déjà pères de deux petits garçons.

Fin

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'est fini. J'ai bien aimé écrire cette fic. Presque plus que les autres. Pour les prénoms des enfants, je ne suis pas allé chercher très loin. Je suis allé voir « I love you Phillip Morris, the Ghost Writer et les chèvres du pentagone » et je suis fan d'Ewan McGregor. Quand au deuxième, je suis une grande fan de Torchwood et je suis littéralement amoureuse de Ianto.

Je sais, c'est parfois un peu gnangnan sur les bords, mais j'ai à peu près la même réaction quand je vois un tout petit bébé et je suis à peu près sûr d'avoir l'air aussi stupide quand j'attendrais mon propre enfant.

À vos reviews...


End file.
